


探寻

by qingyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyang/pseuds/qingyang
Summary: 察明内心的故事吧。有点直男恋爱？没什么弯弯绕绕。两个人一半的缘分因为新的文明，全部的缘分因为宇宙。【有原创人物和原创文明，淦，一到科幻就喜欢搞世界观，我明明想写谈恋爱
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

伦敦在下雨。  
  
灰蒙蒙的天色，空气湿润，带着凉意。  
  
病房没有拉窗帘，窗户上有水迹，屋里光线很暗，但是没有开灯。Spock尝试越过McCoy去看病床上的人，可惜McCoy的身形移动中始终占了大半的屏幕，他最多能看见病床上的一只手。  
  
“医生，舰长醒了么。”  
  
“醒过一次，睁眼没看见美人儿又失望地睡过去了。”McCoy斜剜了一眼病床上的人，接着压低声音对着Spock怒骂，“这个兔崽子，我正准备睡觉一个电话就把我叫起来。哦医生！你的舰长昏迷不醒了！我建议你来看看！还建议？！八个小时的时差，我现在整整一天没睡觉了！我这一把老骨头迟早被他折腾散了！还有你，Spock，你作为他的大副，他又执行什么狗屁任务你还不跟着他。”  
  
“舰长受命和苏摩尔使者发展亲密关系，无论是从任务成功率还是从私人角度，我想舰长都不会希望有人跟着他。”  
  
“所以这也叫成功？！那个女人给他下药，本来装晕把人抓了的人真晕了。”  
  
“中毒？”  
  
“不是，太累了。”  
  
Spock沉默了一会儿，“我有建议过，但是他并不在意。而且他是先和那个女人认识，然后接到消息的。”  
  
“我就知道，不是麻烦找他，就是他找麻烦。”McCoy嫌弃地撇撇嘴，把镜头对准了病床，“不挡镜头了，给你看看这个烦人精，只有睡觉的时候不讨人厌。”  
  
舰长沉睡的样子Spock不是没见过，金发服帖地挨着洁白的枕头，浅蓝的眼睛掩藏，脸颊不复红润，唇色浅淡。安安静静，让人忍不住怀疑仪器上稳定波动的线。  
  
好在他们知道他只是在休息，而不是那次差点失去。  
  
Spock注意到了Kirk脖子上的针眼，不由挑了挑眉，“医生，你是在公报私仇。”  
  
“被你发现了。”McCoy的脸又回到屏幕里，一脸理所当然，“少打的针一针都少不了，还好你够听话。至于那位使者，我建议请她晒会儿太阳。”  
  
“苏摩尔是地下文明，对强光很敏感，医生，这不人道。”  
  
“你要相信医生对剂量的把握，我的建议里有时间限制，很周全。”  
  
苏摩尔是联邦最新发现的高级类地文明，但联邦对苏摩尔文明内部了解并不深入。探索星舰以一贯友好态度发出了邀请，苏摩尔对联邦的态度模棱两可，一直未和联邦再有接触。时隔一年，苏摩尔终于做出了回应，派遣使者团到达地球。  
  
Suka是其中之一。看守室里的女性使者在墙角缩成一团，几近透明的皮肤暴露在炽热的光线照射下已然皴裂起层，显出密密麻麻的红棕色血管。  
  
面对外交人员的询问Suka始终三缄其口，她只吐出了一个词语，Kirk。听到Kirk舰长仍在昏迷的消息，她露出了疑惑的表情，思考不久后说的仍然是“Kirk”，不过语气更加坚定。  
  
睡了一天一夜，Kirk醒了，打个哈欠，伸个懒腰，一脸满足。看到旁边床上呼噜打得正酣的McCoy，他蹑手蹑脚爬下床，生怕把人惹醒再挨一顿臭骂。结果从衣架上的皮衣摸出通讯器，他的手还是碰到了钢管，发出一声闷响。  
  
“......Jim！”  
  
“B,Bones，我去去洗手间！你再睡会儿哈。”  
  
监护仪显示病人已醒，护士推门进病房，就见两个顶着一头乱毛的人对着坐在病床上干瞪眼，他们的医生明显是脸色最臭的那个。  
  
Kirk对护士小姐眨了下眼，送上一个甜美的笑容，“我现在能吃点东西么，有点饿了。”  
  
护士小姐再来的时候拿了两个苹果，还有一小盘点心，放在两人中间。  
  
“我什么时候可以出院？”  
  
“舰长，这个要问Leonard先生哦。”护士小姐笑着向McCoy点头致意，然后把监护仪关掉离开。  
  
Kirk殷勤地削了苹果双手递给McCoy，自己嘴里塞了块蛋糕，又跑到McCoy背后给他捏肩松背，“Bones，你辛苦了，真的辛苦了，Suka在哪儿，我得见见她。”  
  
享受舰长独家服务的人白眼翻上天，“你和那位间谍还相互惦记啊，你的Suka一天什么话都不说就念了两遍你的名字。”  
  
“不不不，这中间绝对有误会，我虽然也在试探她，但她不是那样的人，快让我出院。”  
  
“当然，她是什么样的人你最了解，这是你的任务，不关我的事。我只有一个问题，你有多少天没睡好觉了？”  
  
“嗯......有一个月？反正是落地之前，在地球上我睡得其实还不错？”  
  
“是啊不错，你真该和女人调情的时候一头栽在地上。去把这件事处理好，然后跟我如实报告你晚上入睡前的心理活动，明白了没有？”  
  
“遵命。”  
  
McCoy啃完了苹果，一把挥开Kirk在他肩膀蹂躏的爪子。  
  
伦敦是早上，旧金山是晚上。电梯到看守室的走廊随着脚步亮起灯，门前守卫打开门，Kirk在前，McCoy掂着医疗箱在后。  
  
室内光线昏暗，只有询问者面前的桌子开了一盏小灯。  
  
Suka闭着眼盘腿靠墙坐，听到动静起身来到透明屏障一侧，隔着玻璃伸手点在Kirk的眼角。  
  
微弱光芒下，浅蓝的眼珠透出镇静，“我相信你。”  
  
Suka露出了一个笑，仿佛有些羞涩，又低下了头。  
  
嫌疑人被短暂带出隔间，McCoy给她做表皮修复，附赠了一针营养剂。  
  
“Oh，Bones！你对女士能不能轻一点！”  
  
Suka并不在意，向McCoy微笑致谢，然后转向Kirk，眨眨眼，“第三者。”  
  
略一思索，Kirk明白了答案。他嘴角一勾，手指也落在玻璃上，划过她的嘴唇。  
  
见面全程还没有十分钟，两个人各自也只说了一句话。打的什么哑谜，McCoy云里雾里，搞不明白这小子怎么换了深情路线。  
  
从监控分离出当日酒店内同他二人有过接触的所有人像，匹配个人信息，锁定一个服务生装扮的人，她的身高体态和Suka相近，应该有拟态的能力。  
  
Kirk开始回忆Suka敲门进屋，又给他倒水的前后。  
  
他和Suka相处了五天，最开始总是会错意，求助Spock和Uhura后才明白苏摩尔人的交流习惯，没把进取号舰长的名声丢光。  
  
Suka的话很少，言简意赅，眼神灵动，笑容里包含着丰富的感情。那位伪装者其实模仿得很到位，语句的省略停顿恰当。但是他和Suka关系还没有这么近。  
  
对联邦舰长不利，意欲破坏苏摩尔与联邦的关系，原因是什么对Kirk来说并不重要，批捕申请提交，只等犯人落网，把他的使者放出来。  
  
“我正想劝你稳定地发展一段关系。”McCoy不可思议地瞧他满面春风哼起了歌。  
  
“什么稳定关系？哎没有没有，我是那样的人吗？片叶不沾身才是我的追求。”  
  
他们趴在走廊的护栏上，旧金山的夜空晴朗干燥，午夜时分，从高处往下看，大片冷白的灯光包围着一个又一个街区，头顶没有灯，但有明亮非常的月亮。  
  
“Jim，你应该有点牵挂。”  
  
“你在焦虑，因为时间很快流逝，而大多数时间我们一无所获。太空里的未知让你兴奋，但你还是不知道该如何去等待。”  
  
“Sulu有着家庭，有着女儿，他期待着每次的见面。我有一个女儿，她是我所有的支撑，当然还有你这么个傻儿子。还有Uhura、Scott等等，他们都有一个倾诉的对象。”  
  
“可我有你呀，Bones。”  
  
Kirk笑着，蓝眼睛里反射着月亮温柔的光辉，McCoy被他看得差点败下阵来，“妈的你又开始了！我说的是爱意，倾诉爱意！我们之间是父爱！”  
  
他低下了头，一时没作声，脸上笑渐渐淡了，“那Spock呢，你好像忽略了一个人。他把瓦肯星的重建放在了后面，留在了船上，他为了什么。”  
  
“他那个锅盖儿脑袋我怎么知道。”McCoy噫了一声，手指一敲不锈钢的栏杆，“你离不开他，他也离不开你呗。”  
  
“就这么简单？”  
  
“我觉得就这么简单。”  
  
“这话他说不出来。就算说出来，也不过是表面意思。”  
  
“你还想听哪种意思？”  
  
Kirk张了张嘴，他也不知道是哪种意思，最后只有一笑作罢。


	2. Chapter 2

苏摩尔使者团和联邦的交流很快就恢复了正常。Kirk和Suka的伦敦之旅没有完成，两个人就又去了伦敦。旧金山自然是观光的第一站，苏摩尔人是地下文明，喜阴暗好潮湿，联邦推荐的第二站中只有伦敦是阴天，下雨的概率在80%以上，所以他们才会在伦敦。  
  
伦敦Kirk其实也是第一次来。白天两个人跟着智能向导游览城市，Suka会问他一些问题，都基于所见人类的行为。关于人类社会的介绍象限之内流传着很多，纸上记录的会有误差，亲眼看了也还是会有疑问。  
  
比如为什么人类的成年人之间会牵手、拥抱，苏摩尔人之间则会保持着合适的距离，除非繁殖需要。又比如交谈方式，一个看似浅显外露，表达的结果却复杂不好判别，而绝大部分苏摩尔人的交流都发自内心。  
  
晚上吃过饭，他们就回各自的房间休息，临别时Kirk送上一句晚安，Suka就弯着眼睛回一个笑。  
  
伦敦的雨季，雨水淅淅沥沥，一会儿停了，一会儿又下起来。和Suka相处的这些天，Kirk晚上倒是都睡得挺好，McCoy给他开的药他也没用上。窗帘拉开一条缝，透进一点路灯的光。他躺在床上，琢磨原因。  
  
她没有说过他潇洒迷人，也不会对他说喜欢和爱，但她的神色真切表达了她欣赏赞许的态度。她的话少，他需要跟上她的思维，提炼其中内涵，也就能沉下心去观察总结。  
  
从不同文明的交流中他察觉到一丝熟悉，又从中感到安定。  
  
还琢磨着，他就已经睡着了。  
  
这次进取号在地球休整的时段比较长，Spock就在学院担了一门课，其余时间都用来参与商议新瓦肯的建设发展。  
  
等McCoy找来，Spock才发觉似乎有小半月没见过他的舰长了。不提的时候没感觉，被指出了不同，就确实觉得缺了点什么。  
  
讲台下的学生瞳孔呈蓝色的也不少，但能把活泼悦动和沉着冷静巧妙融合的光彩，没有第二个。  
  
McCoy上来就是大料，“我怀疑Jim在搞地下恋情。”  
  
Spock看了看日期，“截至今天，他们一共相处了十二天，如果我没记错，Jim和一位女性情感来往的最长记录是十五天。所以现在下结论还早。”  
  
“你怎么记这么清楚。”  
  
“你至少跟我抱怨过三次。”  
  
“这次不一样！”McCoy拍了下Spock的背，没收住一巴掌呼得很响，引来路过的学生侧目，“他原来总会跟我学哪个女人怎么怎么样，哪里好哪儿不行，看对眼儿了又没意思了各种乱七八糟的。”  
  
“医生，你很兴奋。”Spock插了句话。  
  
“废话！我问他都在干啥，他还懒得搭理我，说他俩逛逛吃吃转转，晚上各找各妈睡觉，这你敢信？！”  
  
Spock歪了歪头，“我不太明白。”  
  
虽然有些扫兴，但耐不住八卦之心，McCoy照样开始了他的长篇大论，“对岸上的女人他很少这么有耐心，毕竟他也没那么多时间耗在一个人身上，而且他的目的很明确，你懂的。所以我觉得大概率他和Suka有深度交流，他在两个人的相处中感到长期的愉悦，那和上床带来的一时刺激可完全不一样。”  
  
“医生，我以为你不会把那个词说出来。”  
  
“哎这么久了你应该早习惯了。”  
  
Spock挑了挑眉，“你的分析很符合逻辑。我很期待在上船前见到舰长的伴侣。”  
  
“确定？”  
  
“不确定，尽管我是半个人类，但我并不能理解这种感情。只是你认为一段稳定的关系对他有益，所以我才这样期许。”  
  
“什么理解不理解，就是大厦缺地基，摇摇欲坠；混凝土缺钢筋，起不了高楼。”  
  
“嗯......精神契合？”  
  
“有那意思，不过你们的追求太极致了，人与人之间，很少。”  
  
“不医生，我们一样罕见。”  
  
就突然变成了自我感慨，McCoy长吁短叹曾经的一段感情伤透了他的心，又发愁Kirk要是还没成怎么办，休整结束的日子近在眼前，以他那个蔫蔫儿的状态怎么开启下一个三年五年。  
  
真说起来，他们这三个人都是感情失败者。一个像块石头冥顽不灵，Uhura对异星文化再包容，也架不住回应无多。一个是处理不好工作和家庭，最终妻子带着女儿离去。一个流连花丛，当花朵对蝴蝶表达了爱慕，蝴蝶却调头离开，不敢再逗留。  
  
这不行，他好歹还品尝过恋爱的甜蜜，瓦肯木头又命长，不仅有第二第三春，每七年都有新春天！他不允许将来舰长们聚会只有Jim不带家属。  
  
McCoy联系了他们的俄罗斯小天才，让他帮忙偷偷查看Kirk的行踪，然后发给他。说了要保密，结果晚上就收到了Sulu拐弯抹角的消息。行吧行吧，能理解，舰桥上谁不对舰长的情感状态保持着高度敏感呢。  
  
第十五天还是没有消息，看来进展顺利，是个大突破。  
  
这时候他们已经跑到中国去了。北京，晴天，在一个已经千年历史的公园。加密的共享文档里Sulu纠正了Chekhov的用词，园林。  
  
还是春天，阳光和煦，湖边人行道的柳树成荫。柳条垂在湖面上，有一对天鹅在湖上游动，后面还跟着几只雏鸟。  
  
Suka新奇地看着游园中的布置，Kirk把遮阳伞合上，跟在后面。地方是Sulu推荐的，Kirk本来不想问，怕他们逮着他问东问西，又一想，以McCoy那尿性，这几天没来烦他，搞不好这群人就聚在一起暗中观察，那他也没什么好遮掩。  
  
按Sulu的话，苏摩尔人的一些习惯和中国类似，情感上都是内敛含蓄的。当然作为人类文明的一部分，中国的表达远没有苏摩尔人那样夸张。  
  
游园很大，漫步需要一整个上午。  
  
楹联字画，瓷器花灯，屏风隔断；花鸟虫鱼，草木树石，亭台水榭。室内室外，光影变幻，空间错落，浑然一体。  
  
详尽的指引和解释下，即便是第一次接触，也能让人感受到那种独特的审美。  
  
这就是人类的独特之处，明明同属于一个星球，却发展出了多姿多彩的文化。尽管有一些消失于历史，保留到星际时代的文化种类仍大于十种。而留下的文化既有极强的融合性，又保持着自己的独立。  
  
发展程度高于人类的文明自诩深度，但“浅薄”的人类在银河系遍布足迹。  
  
“我很荣幸。”Suka郑重说道。  
  
游园里的饭店在湖的另一侧，还是复古的样式，和景色相互映衬。涂料装饰的铁质桌椅，对古早的红木家具无论从视觉还是触觉都做到了复原。  
  
不同的是人，是来往的思想。  
  
只比桌子高一头的机器人把饭菜平稳地放在餐桌上，屏幕显示笑脸，中性的声音请客人慢用。  
  
Kirk也坐直了身体，礼貌客气，“希望这十五天同样会让你的同伴感受深刻。”  
  
表达完敬意，Suka放松了姿态，眼角上翘，自然地看着对面人的眼睛，“一样，也不一样。”  
  
Kirk笑着回答，“是我的荣幸。”  
  
饭菜每一份的分量不大，精巧，花样多，主要是尝鲜。俩人吃了快一个小时，Suka偶尔发出满足的感叹，Kirk则不时给菜品照个相发给McCoy。只能庆幸旧金山那边不是饭点，否则怕是会立刻收到一通谴责。  
  
吃完饭就要送Suka回去和使者团的其他人汇合，三天后是苏摩尔和联邦外交部的既定会议。  
  
他们走上汉白玉的石桥，穿过湖面，向着大门的方向。午后太阳正是明媚，Kirk举起伞，把苏摩尔的使者罩在阴凉里。  
  
Suka突然转过脸，“很抱歉，Kirk。”  
  
Kirk愣了愣，明白了她指的什么。几天前他询问Suka他们有没有可能保持长久的联系，她说她需要考虑。  
  
“你需要的不是我。”Suka笑着看他，而他错开了目光没有与她对视，她不由有些遗憾，又有些好奇，“我们相似在情感真切，而内敛和隐藏并非同义。所以你不知道，对方也不知道。”  
  
他没再送Suka。Suka拿着伞走了，留下他一个人思考。等突然降下的大雨把他淋醒，这桥他已经走了好几个来回。  
  
天气预报说下雨了么？Kirk抹了把脸，他倒忘了为什么拿伞了，上午遮阳，下午避雨。  
  
医生躺倒在床上祈祷他的小舰长感情顺利，眼刚闭上就被通讯器的滴滴声吵起来。一看是Kirk，不等他骂出声，那边的声音沮丧得不能再沮丧，“Bones，我他妈好像失恋了。”  
  
McCoy嘟囔着穿上衣服，赶到传送点传送到附近，又急急忙忙往定位点奔。草，怎么下这么大雨，Chekhov也不说让他带伞。实际通讯器没关，Chekhov委屈地为自己小声辩解，当然MyCoy也听不见。  
  
“你的伞呢？”  
  
“给Suka了。”  
  
“有亭子你不去避雨，你他妈在这儿傻站着?”  
  
“我他妈这不是傻么？”  
  
反正都淋湿了，俩人站桥上也不动摊儿了，通讯器那头几个等着听八卦的人听两个人毫无营养的对话忍不住直掏耳朵打哈欠。  
  
桥上没多久又上来一个人，举着把伞，停在俩人身边。  
  
通讯器突然安静了，然后传来大副的声音。  
  
“我想知道你们淋雨的意义。”  
  
Kirk迅速接话，“凉快。”  
  
McCoy迅速附和，“没错，凉快。”  
  
“现在只有14℃，Jim你只穿了一件短袖。”  
  
被人伸手握住了小臂，瓦肯人体表的热度激得Kirk打了个颤。Spock皱着眉头把伞递给McCoy，脱了外套给他披上。  
  
袖子在往下滴水，下摆也是湿的。  
  
Kirk忽然伸手，将人一把抱进了怀里。  
  
Spock眉毛抽了一下，也抬手回抱过去，拍了拍他的背。  
  
一把伞不够撑三个人，McCoy把伞往俩人那儿挪了挪，撇着嘴偏头远眺。合着他没拿伞，就活该这待遇。  
  
湖面水珠跳动，泛起一层水雾，岸边一溜的烟青色。  
  
“Suka说我心里有人了，但是我不知道是谁，我以后再也没法坦荡地撩人了！”  
  
“......fascinating.”  
  
上帝啊，怎么会有这么煞风景的两个人啊！McCoy气冲冲扛着伞下桥了。


	3. Chapter 3

联邦外交和苏摩尔的会谈如期举行，参加的有发现苏摩尔文明的舰船长官，还有对苏摩尔人有深入交往的进取号舰长。  
  
联邦人员坐在一侧，苏摩尔使者团坐在另一侧。Suka向对面的Kirk舰长微笑致意，也向陪同Kirk一同前来的副官点了点头。  
  
会议开始前，她注意到Kirk和副官的小声交谈。  
  
副官翻看了流程，询问舰长让他来的必要是什么。Kirk向倒茶的服务人员致谢，端起水杯吹了吹热气，说这么无聊的会不能让他一个人受罪。副官微微挑了挑眉，称他是在浪费自己的时间，他专门调了课过来，但也还是在他身边坐下。  
  
很自然的相处，她能感受到Kirk的完全放松，他们是来开会，他则像是来喝茶。茶杯里泡的茶是后勤特意挑选的地球品种，很浅的黄色，淡淡的苦味，符合苏摩尔人的口味。副官看起来对茶水的味道也很满意，手上写着什么，不时端起茶杯喝一口，再拿笔杆戳戳一边跑神到宇宙的人。  
  
Kirk让Spock把写的东西传到自己的平板上一份，当然不是会议记录，而是在备课。没想到自己不在的半个月里他跑去学院教课了，McCoy也是，在医学部验收学生。好像只有他在外面陪玩，虽然也是散心，可心里也没散出点儿名堂。  
  
人总是善变的，他想他应该是又倦了。哪有什么永恒呢，恒星一直发光发热也有燃烧殆尽的一天。漫无目的的漂泊摸索总会把热情耗尽，当一个舰长呆在舰桥上只剩下责任，他也没办法带领船员向更深处前进了。  
  
故乡的美景确实缓解了他的焦虑，与Suka分开后空虚又开始慢慢蚕食内心。  
  
他究竟该何去何从。  
  
“舰长，部长在收集意见。”  
  
他回过神来，扫了一眼传送到屏幕上的协议内容，苏摩尔选择在政治上保持中立，并不加入联邦，“我没问题。”  
  
苏摩尔本星曾有过一个文明到访，很可惜留下了并不美好的印象，所以苏摩尔尽管具备深空探索的能力，也一直保持着封闭状态，能派遣使者团到访地球，Suka和另外一位倾向对外交流的同僚做了不少努力。  
  
“既然希望开放，就要做好应对危机的准备。虽然人类致力于建设友好互助的星际生态，但是宇宙没有边界，银河系我们也远没有探索完毕。前辈们的选择不无道理，要懂得保全自己。”  
  
Kirk和Suka还没有过肢体接触，协议达成后的握手倒成了第一次。Suka按人类的礼仪主动向他伸出了手微微鞠躬道谢，又在他要转身离开的时候叫住他，“他是瓦肯人？”  
  
“没错。你对他感兴趣？”  
  
“理智和情感，值得研究。”Suka笑了笑，看向他的身后，“他在等你。”  
  
他暂时放下Suka的话，跟上Spock的步子。Spock给他传达了McCoy的“命令”，他得跟着一起去学院，只不过Spock是去上课，他是去打下手。  
  
McCoy放着美女助理不用，让他跟在屁股后边做记录，还得从舰长的角度打分。他戴着口罩，换上白大褂，装的像模像样，学生们真当他是Leonard医生的助理，谁也想不到今天的命运有那么几分掌握在他手里。  
  
测验题目属于烧伤科范围，问针对星舰各种常见烧伤的处理方法，以及在缺少医药条件的情况下如何做紧急处理。  
  
学生分两拨，一拨扮病人，一拨来救治。病人伤情由计算机模拟投射，足够逼真，但“病人”毕竟没有真正受伤，还是缺少紧迫感压抑感。  
  
从专业角度来评判，即便以McCoy的严苛标准，学生们表现的也都不错，是优秀的后备军。但考虑整个船舰，紧急情况下一些重症患者无法得到及时有效的救治，不得不被放弃，而将资源转移给轻症人员。Kirk扣的分就集中在此，选择放弃的学生寥寥可数。  
  
分数需要整理再做下发，等学生全部离开，Kirk摘下口罩长出了口气，毫无形象地坐在椅子上，“估计明天你把分数提交上去学生要炸锅了，无情的Leonard医生和他不知道从哪儿冒出来的助理，竟然要我们放弃战友等等等等，这些说辞我太熟悉了。”  
  
“谁不是呢，嘴上说的一套套的，身边的人谁也放不下。但是无论是医生还是舰长，都必须直面死亡，也必须最先接受残酷的现实，做出决断。”  
  
“你就是故意的，明知道我那时候跟Spock当堂理论过这个问题，现在让我自己打自己脸。”Kirk伸手去要McCoy的保温杯，送到嘴边，没想到里边是酒，“哎——Leonard医生，小心我打你小报告。”  
  
McCoy只让他尝了一口就把杯子拿走了，严格控制他喝酒的量。这几天他是老老实实呆在屋里，但不是睡觉就是喝酒发呆，在图书馆借了本书，两天也不知道翻了几页。“我是想让你知道，进取号成就了你，也不能没有你，当然如果舰长现阶段有更好的选择，就当我没说。”  
  
“Bones......我也不想离开银女士，但是我不知道我想要什么。”漂亮的蓝眼睛委屈地看向地板，“也不知道能要什么。”  
  
“我早该想到，苏摩尔人的伴侣彼此唯一，并且一旦结成不会再变。所以你心里想的是谁？”  
  
“Spock.”  
  
“......等等？！什么？你说Spock！”  
  
Kirk眨了眨眼。  
  
“天杀的，兔子还不吃窝边草，你怎么会相中那个绿血尖耳朵大地精？！”  
  
他借的是关于瓦肯人与人类感情表达的论著，原因是Suka话语中的提示。苏摩尔人、瓦肯人和人类，或者说是和东方人，三个圈相互交叉，然后从纷乱的线索缠绕中抓住熟悉与安心，关于理智和真诚。  
  
“Bones，你怎么不说话了。”  
  
“我在想什么时候有机会把你的脑子提溜出来好好研究研究......能看出来他对你的影响，热血又稳重的舰长，妈的，怎么会有这种毫不违和的结合。”  
  
Kirk抱着忍不住来回转圈的人的胳膊，笑着自语，“就是不知道我对他的影响有多大呀。”  
  
满腹学识又淡定理智的年轻教员总会成为不少学生的崇拜对象。  
  
下课了，Suka从座位上起身，混在学生中一起离开教室。从服饰可以判断她不是学生也不是老师，学生的讨论没有避讳，说些诸如上课内容不好理解、作业不好写、老师讲课很棒但是音调没有起伏让人想睡觉等等。  
  
Suka在走廊里等人，她看到有学生去问问题，但过了五分钟还不见人出来，就又走进教室。  
  
一个身材娇小的女孩儿仰着脸看她的教员，教员不动声色地陈述他们之间的可能性。女孩儿看到她有些慌乱，“谢谢您的答复，我会努力的。”然后拿起书从Suka身边匆匆经过。  
  
Spock走下讲台，“Suka小姐，您有什么事？”  
  
“您拒绝了她。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“您和我一样挑剔。”  
  
“挑剔带着情感因素，我的拒绝符合逻辑。”  
  
Suka满意地点头，确实是以逻辑著称的优秀种族，第一次对话就能明确她的重点，“Spock先生，这正是我的问题。”  
  
逻辑判断与情理跟随，理性的保持和感性的摒弃。  
  
她想知道作为瓦肯人和人类唯一的结合，有没有不合逻辑的情感波动，又会如何去选择。  
  
有，他遵循过自己的人类本能。  
  
Spock没有隐瞒，冷静平淡的语调叙说着自己的理解和困惑。  
  
他向往理性纯粹的世界，但他发现有些瞬间爆发的情感难以用理性压制，或者说他发觉那个时刻的逻辑苍白无力。  
  
他们边走边说，到了用餐的时候，学院里来往的人不少。他们在一棵大树下停住脚步，茂密的枝叶投下一地阴凉。  
  
“您可以选择Kohlinahr.”  
  
“......我在寻找一个平衡。”  
  
Suka抿起嘴笑了，“我有答案了。”  
  
Spock微微挑眉。  
  
“所有矛盾都因人而起。”  
  
Spock顺着她的目光转身，看到路对面侧身说话的两个人。  
  
“Jim你看！那不是大地精，他怎么和Suka在一块儿。”  
  
“Suka对瓦肯文化感兴趣，八成在讨论哲学问题。”  
  
“你确定？Suka笑那么开心，你俩一块儿的时候人跟你这么笑过么？”  
  
“你质疑我的魅力？我给人招待的不能再周到了......”  
  
Kirk扭脸，和Spock四目相对。  
  
树下的瓦肯人一如既往腰背挺直，双手背后，黑色的眼睛深邃。  
  
一头金发夕阳余晖下仍然耀眼，Kirk跟旁边的医生一样套着身白大褂，替人拎着箱子，一秒的愣神后嘴角上翘，挥手。  
  
Spock原本因为思索而微微皱起的眉头又不自觉平缓，“Jim......”


	4. Chapter 4

新的旅途开始了。  
  
三个月的休假归来每个人都神清气爽，除了医生日常苦大仇深。  
  
舰桥的日常没有什么不同，舰长、大副还有医官依旧少不了争论，大家的配合依旧默契。航行之中，工作之余，又听说谁和谁好上了，谁和谁打算不相往来，还有谁决定在停泊的时候结婚，谁算好了孕期准备孕育下一代。  
  
这是平静的旅途。  
  
突然收到总部的消息，苏摩尔请求调查一个商队，周边区域的商业环境疑似被其破坏，而苏摩尔已搜集到情报显示舰船上的生命形态为人类。  
  
Kirk差点从舰长椅上蹦起来，眼睛里掩盖不住的兴奋，亏他还正正经经坐着和将军讨论一艘银河级星舰前往中立区域是否合适。进取号只不过是装备好了些而已，本质上还是科学探索船嘛，到友邦做做科学交流还是很合适的。再说以他和Suka的关系，去拜访一下友人也不过分。  
  
“伙计们！让我们去苏摩尔星看看。”  
  
听到全舰广播，本来闲着逗毛球的McCoy手一抖扯了一手毛下来，得，他的清闲日子到头了。Spock肯定会跟着去，Kirk八成还要把他也拉下去，谁让他们三个和Suka有交情。  
  
一点儿不错，Kirk就是这样安排的，留Sulu在船上指挥。  
  
Suka带人接见了他们。一年不见，没想到她已经有了伴侣，一起致力于星球的对外发展。  
  
苏摩尔未曾向外殖民，只拥有本土行星及三颗环绕卫星，其一卫星具备丰富的铀矿资源。与联邦建交后，前来做矿产交易的商队渐多，也算是在逐步扩大开放，现在却遇上这样的事。以Suka等人对人类文明的了解，他们选择相信人类。  
  
与人类一致的生命特征，和联邦内137商队重合的编号，Kirk认为都是假象。不免联想Suka在地球被伪装身份而使建交险些谈崩，这么巧？苏摩尔一向封闭，人类是他们第二个结交的文明，哪里来的仇家。难不成是百年前的不愉快流传到了现在，那又何必还要和人类作对。  
  
进取号的情报工作人员开始了工作，Kirk三人则跟着Suka和她的丈夫观光首府。  
  
苏摩尔的地表昼夜温差极大，地势落差不大，表面水系少见，植被也不多，但地下别有洞天。地下的光线来自人造淡黄色荧光，植株多呈暗绿色，恒温。城市与河流交错，交通靠水路和陆路，街上人不多不少。  
  
水系交错，街道没人领着很容易走错，就算是本地人也容易陷入纠结，更别说领着对哪里都好奇的游客了。  
  
Suka领着Spock和McCoy走了左，Kirk在后面听Suka先生的讲解，两人没能及时跟上，走了右。眼看短期汇合无望，Suka就和丈夫定好时间在地标建筑下见面。  
  
Kirk跟着Suka先生向地标慢慢移动，没想到会碰上Spock。  
  
“你不是和Suka小姐一块儿么？”  
  
“我们已经到了。Suka小姐希望来找你们，医生建议她休息，就由我来找你们。”  
  
跟着走了一条街，Suka先生继续介绍城市，拐弯的时候Kirk不动声色拦了Suka先生的步子，“Spock，我们和你刚才走的是一条路吗。”  
  
Suka三人在地标下等了半个小时没等到人，无论是Suka给丈夫发消息还是Spock两人呼叫Kirk都没有得到回应。意识到事情严重，Suka呼叫了警署，报上身份准备动员找人。警署那边却说刚处理了一件打架斗殴事件，人员之一就叫James·T·Kirk。同时进取号也证实了舰长还在他们附近。  
  
警员带着三个人去了现场。Kirk应该是刚从河里爬上来不久，浑身还是湿的，带着手铐坐在河边朝几个人傻笑。Suka先生被打昏了在一边躺着。地上还有一滩干瘪的物体，像是生物的皮肤组织。  
  
“你是说这东西刚才扮成Spock的样子要干你们，你把他打到河里去了，捞上来就剩这个了？”McCoy蹲着戳了戳那滩勉强能看出立体原貌的物体，软软滑滑的，有点恶心，“你逗我呢！”  
  
“Fascinating！”Spock也跟着蹲下，拿手碰了应该是大脑的部分，没有感受到任何的神经活动，“这只是他的躯壳，不是实体。”  
  
在苏摩尔星发现的生物他们不好带走研究，Kirk也并不希望把这样的东西带上容错率不算高的飞船，尽管它不具备生命特征。能够伪装，能离开躯干融进水中，这样的智慧生物他们还是第一次遇见，结合两次的事件，这个种族来者不善。  
  
似乎是本体被发现，苏摩尔周边与137号相关的信息停止了更新。  
  
游览完首府，就到了送别的时刻，还是Suka和丈夫一起将他们送出地下城。  
  
McCoy叮嘱先生要注意妻子的身体，不要让她过度劳累，看好肚子里的小生命。  
  
Suka则站在Kirk面前，眼睛闪亮亮的，“Spock先生说要和你进行精神链接，他怕再找不到你。”  
  
句意很浅显，Kirk震得反应了半天，“呃......我考虑考虑。”  
  
句子的主语装作没有听到，耳朵尖疑似发绿，转移视线去看护城河尽头挤满的圆叶水生植物，叶丛夹着不少花苞。  
  
Suka让丈夫摘了朵花送给他们，这种花代表生机，水质达标就能开得旺盛。这让他们直遗憾没有带一个小毛球下来，给未来的小Suka当个小宠物也不错。  
  
友谊的建立说简单也简单，真诚以待，互相帮助。  
  
他们还会见面，在苏摩尔星加入联邦的庆祝仪式上。  


传送室往舰桥的路上，Spock率先打破了沉默。  
  
“你怎么发现那不是我？”  
  
“很简单，原住民都找不到路，中奖概率的事你会做么？不合逻辑。”  
  
“所以精神链接是符合逻辑的。”  
  
Kirk顿了顿脚步，没有回头，“我说了，考虑考虑。”  
  
舰长到达舰桥，任务汇报完毕，Kirk申请暂时偏离既定航线。  
  
去哪儿。新瓦肯。  
  
干什么。结婚。  
  
将军爽快点头，船员齐刷刷回头。  
  
结婚？！他们什么时候在一起了？谈恋爱了么下去了一趟就闪婚？  
  
医官手里还举着那朵小花，作为唯一一个知情人，这事很难解释，毕竟他们确实没有表白。真要说，那就至少要从一年前说起，从他们遇上Suka的时候。  
  
太隐蔽了，除了Chekhov一个单身，其他都是有经验的人士，怎么都没有察觉呢。  
  
“精神契合。”Spock歪了歪头，嘴角微微上挑。  
  
一旦察明内心，一个眼神就已知晓一切。  
  
新瓦肯没有那么炎热，到的时候恰逢夜间，很凉爽。  
  
Sarak大使已经准备好了。  
  
远处的山尖覆着一点雪，繁星点缀夜空，传递的光芒盖住地表的光。  
  
Spock伸出手指，轻轻点上Kirk的额头，闭上了眼。  
  
——你为什么会娶母亲？  
  
你为什么留在进取号？  
  
——因为我爱她。  
  
因为我希望永远陪在你身边。  
  
Kirk闭着双眼，睫毛颤动，脸上滑过一滴泪。  
  
  
他会陪着他走过一生，而他的后半生孤独一人。  
  
他会做到理智与情感的平衡，因为他一直都在。  
  
  
三年又五年，银河内外，宇宙浩瀚，人的一生还是太过短暂。  
  
人类开拓深空，是对世界的认知，也是对自己的挖掘。  
  
她将继续探索未知，勇敢航向前人未曾到达的领域。  
  
  
生生不息，繁荣昌盛。  
  


完？  
  
2020.5.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Jim！你是不是动我的花了！它怎么死了！”
> 
> “天地良心！我哪里碰了，肯定是你忘换水了。”
> 
> "我可以作证，毕竟是我阻止了舰长的行为。"  
>  ——完——


End file.
